


He Get's What He Wants

by bookersun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teenlock, Underage - Freeform, Young Love, parents in the house, smitteg greg, they are both seventeen though, trying to have quiet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookersun/pseuds/bookersun
Summary: Greg was trying to be a polite young man and actually study but Mycroft is making that really hard for him. Hopefully they aren't to loud. Mycroft's parents are in the house after all. Poor Greg.





	He Get's What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here we go. My thing is teenlock and I needed to add something to the fandom. I do this out of love for these two boys and the fandom so I hope you all can enjoy even if it isn't that great. I don't have a Beta so I hope typos and errors are a turn on for you. If not I'm sorry.

Greg ran his hand up the smooth surface of the warm body lying half over him. Mycroft was especially eager in their snogging session today, which could only possibly lead to trouble if they weren't careful. Their homework laid abandoned on the bed next to them and Mycroft's parents were currently downstairs in ignorance of the scene going on up in their eldest sons bedroom. There was no way they would be able to do anything more than a few eager kisses.

“Fuck. Myc. You need to slow it down. I won't be able to control myself much longer if you keep it up.” Greg murmered into Mycroft's neck, while lazily trailing kisses upwards to the spot just behind Myc's ear where he knew he loved it. “You are, after all suppose to be the responsible one.”

“Mmm. Maybe I don't want to be the responsible one right now.” Mycroft cheekily replied with a desperate little thrust into Greg's leg. The noise Mycroft made at the contact was almost enough to send Greg over the edge right then. 

“You really have no idea what you are doing to me, do you?” 

“I think I have an idea.” Mycroft shot back with a wicked little smirk after feeling the noticeable bulge Greg was trying desperately to pull away from the warm body rubbing deliciously over him. Mycroft was too sexy for his own good really and Greg was helplessly in love with the coy little thing. With his icy demeanor and superior attitude Greg wanted him from the start. He always had a thing for posh bastards who could deliver him a good tongue lashing. Mycroft delivered on all counts along with a clever mind that had even the most well venerated adults left feeling like a smacked mut when he was done with them. How did he get so lucky?

“Careful now. You won't be able to cover the noises I will have you making if you keep that up much longer.” Greg tried in a half-hearted effort to get Myc to show him a little mercy in their situation. He really didn't want Myc's parents to have any more reason to hate Greg. They nearly had a heart attack when they saw him pull up on his bike with his leather jacket wrapped tightly around his lean frame. 

“Mm promises, promises.” Mycroft said these last words in between peppering kisses along Greg's jawline leading back into a passionate kiss that had Greg's mind reeling and wondering why the hell he was trying to put a stop to this in the first place. 

Mycroft was doing a fine job of making Greg forget his name as he slotted his slim body perfectly over Greg's, lining their erections up just right to send a jolt of pleasure through his entire body. When Mycroft's frame gave a little twitch he knew he was down for. He only hoped that the door was locked and any noises would be muffled enough to leave them undetected. 

He should have known it would lead to this in the end. His visit to the Holmes' manor started off with good intentions. He was here to study for his upcoming exams and even though Myc was light years away with his own studies he still offered to genuinely help Greg. Greg didn't see the point in his school work as he knew he was going to be a copper for a couple years now, taking after his own dad, but Myc had insisted and there was no way he could refuse Mycroft when he wanted something. 

Currently, that something was Greg as it was clear Mycroft had his own agenda right now and was seeking his pleasure from Greg. Greg had no choice but to lie back and allow it. There are worse things in life then getting off with his gorgeous boyfriend though, so he wasn't going to complain too much. 

A breathy moan in his ear brought Greg back to the present. Mycroft was dragging his hand down Greg toned stomach and started to fumble with his belt and trousers. 

Abandoning all hope that he would be strong enough to resist the enthusiastic advances of Mycroft, Greg shifted up a little and pushed his trousers and pants down his thighs. 

“Finally going to be helpful are you?” Mycroft said with a small smirk as he copied Greg's actions on himself. Greg immediately pulled Myc back down into a deep kiss lining their cocks up just right. “You always get what you want don't you?” Greg breathed out when they parted to catch their breath. 

“S-spoiled, remember?” Mycroft stuttered as Greg grabbed both their cocks and began to run his hand up the lengths slowly. The liquids forming on the tips added a nice lubricate for the steady hand job. 

“Quiet. Don't want your nosy little brother to come snooping around do you?”

“Argh. Don't ruin the moment.” Mycroft quickly bit down on Greg's shoulder in order to stop a particular loud moan from forming as Greg rolled his hips up into Myc. 

“Fuck. You feel so good like this.” Greg couldn't help the endearments from leaving his mouth as he felt the slim body of Myc start to shake with the impending orgasm that was about to hit. “Yes. That's it. Come for me My.” Hearing the gentle encouragement sent Mycroft over the edge. He buried his face into Greg's shoulder as he came, coating the hand that was still on him. Greg followed soon after with a grunt that he prayed would be lost in the enormous house. 

Greg laid his hand gently on Mycroft's back as they both came down from their orgasm. Myc rubbed his cheek against Greg's chest and gave a sleepy sigh and closed his eyes. “No sleeping you. We haven't even covered half the material we were suppose to cover today.” Greg said half-heartedly knowing that ultimately he would give into whatever his boyfriend wanted in the end. Realizing he was a smitten fool he smiled and closed his eyes as well.


End file.
